Lean On Me
by Emma2187
Summary: A kidnapping brings Grace, Ben, Adrian, Jack, Ricky, and Amy together. It's centered around Ricky and Amy. They are my favorite!
1. Chapter 1: The Accusation

**I got this idea after watching a preview for the episode where Ricky's father comes to town. I decided to see what I could make of it. It's been on my computer for awhile, but I thought that I would share it with you guys. It starts off as a suspense.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Everything except this story belongs to ABC Family**

**Thanks for reading!**

"Is this some kind of joke!"

Ricky shut his locker aware of the owner of the voice that just greeted him. He turned to face Amy, "Excuse me?"

"Your pranks aren't funny Ricky!"

They were drawing a crowd now. "I still have no idea what you are talking about", he said leaning against his locker.

"Oh I think you do. Your friend called my house last night and threatened me."

His eyes moved to the crowd of students surrounding them and back to meet Amy's fierce gaze."Okay, first of all calm down all right."

"No I'm not going to calm down!"

Her stubbornness was so frustrating sometimes. He quickly grabbed her arm and ushered her into a nearby empty classroom.

"What are you doing?" she demanded.

"Saving you from being the number one gossip topic of the school again."

"My hero", Amy rolled her eyes, "So are you going to explain?"

"Explain? Amy I don't know what you are talking about. Why would one of my friends threaten you?"

"Oh I don't know..to scare me into giving up the baby maybe...which I'm sure was part of your plan."

"Look, I have made it very clear to you that I want to be apart of the baby's life. Why would I want you to give it up now."

"You don't seriously expect me to sit here and figure out how your twisted little mind works do you?"

"Ok, fine look just believe me when I say I had nothing to do with it. What did the guy say anyway?"

"He threatened my life if I didn't give up the baby. He also said he was a friend of yours."

"That's ridiculous. I don't even have that many friends and none of them have anything against you or your baby."

"So it's just my baby now huh", Amy's voice rose, "I got myself pregnant right?"

"That's not what I was trying to say and you know it."

"Oh I know it all right and seeing as how I guess it is my baby now I guess that means I don't need you!" She spun around on her heel and headed for the door.

Ricky reached out his arm to stop her, "Amy, wait!" She gave him a withering look.

"I do want this baby ok."

Her expression softened, "I wish you would actually show it once in awhile."

Ricky looked as his shoes, "I'm sorry", he looked back up at her surprised to see she was smiling...sort of.

"Wow. I think you actually meant that".

Ricky returned her smile, "I'm not a bad guy."

"Just 99.6% of the time", she joked.

"I guess I deserve that", his smile faded, "Are you gonna be okay? Do you wanna talk to someone."

She shrugged, "No it was probably nothing. Listen, I'm gonna go meet Ben for lunch and I guess Grace is waiting for you."

"Yeah... right. I guess she is."

"Well, see ya", she gave him a small wave and left.


	2. Chapter 2: Her Denial

**Another update...**

**I'm in the process of trying to make some improvements to the story. I had a case of writer's block while I was re-editing this chapter. I hope you enjoy it anyway!!!! Thank you for reading!!!!! **

**Oh and for some reason the spacing is messed up so sorry if its confusing!  
**

Amy walked across the courtyard to her usual table where she sat with Lauren, Madison, and Ben.

"Hey", Ben greeted her, "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just been a weird morning."

"We can talk about it if you want", he offered.

She shook her head, "No, it's okay,"

He gave her a skeptical look.

"Really", she added, "I'm fine."

He continued to stare at her. She shifted uncomfortably and tried not to look at him. "So, how has everyone's day been so far?" she asked hoping to change the subject.

It worked. While her friends talked about their day, Amy caught her eyes drifting over to Ricky and Grace's table where they were eating lunch alone as usual. Both of them were laughing. She wondered what it would be like to sit with Ricky everyday...hearing his stories..kissing his-...

"Amy? Hello?"

Amy jumped. Her three friends were staring at her with quizzical expressions on their faces. "What? Sorry", she said hoping they hadn't seen where she was looking. She quickly pushed any thoughts of Ricky out of her mind.

"We asked you whether or not your parents decided to let you marry Ben yet?"

"Oh yeah..um..in 3 years", she looked at Ben, "sorry." He just shrugged, but she could tell he was disappointed. She realized she didn't care.

Madison tried to cheer him up. "3 years isn't long. Time flies in high school."

Ben and Amy exchanged smiles. "I guess", he grinned.

Amy remained quiet for the rest of the period while her friends talked. The bell rang and lunch was over. Amy said goodbye to Ben and headed to class. Madison and Lauren followed closely behind her.

"You know", Lauren began, "We saw you looking at them."

Amy laughed, "What"?

"At lunch when you..spaced out", Madison said making quote gestures with her hands, "You were watching Ricky and Grace."

"I was not."

"You were too and I thought you hated him", Lauren said, "but then someone said they saw you guys go into an empty classroom together."

"Ooo", Madison teased.

Amy rolled her eyes, "It's not what you think. We were talking about something else. Besides, this is ridiculous. I'm with Ben. I love Ben."

Madison and Lauren did not look convinced.

"I'll see you guys later", she said going into her next class. She found a seat next to the window. Her teacher began talking about famous poets of the 17th century. She tried to be interested, but her thoughts somehow slipped back to Ricky. He was cute, and he had been much nicer to her lately. Their conversation earlier that day wasn't exactly horrible.

"Wait, what am I doing?" she thought, catching herself before she made the dire mistake of even considering having feelings for Ricky again. He may have seemed nice today, but that didn't change that he had been a jerk to her in the past. Also, his reputation for using girls proved to her that he wouldn't be a faithful boyfriend, let alone make any girl happy. Ben, on the other hand, was wonderful. He was loving and sweet. He was always there when she needed him. Ben would never hurt her. She laughed softly and shook her head at the fact that she had been jealous of Grace when she should be feeling sorry for her. She couldn't believe that she had even compared Ben to Ricky. She was definitely better off, and she certainly was not going to let a few kind words from Ricky change her mind.


	3. Chapter 3: The Stranger

**Thanks for reading you guys!**

Band practice ended later than usual that afternoon. Amy quickly gathered her things thinking that she was ready for a nice long nap. She was so eager to get home that she almost collided with a figure who she noticed was dressed completely in black.

"Whoa, where's the fire", he asked.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." She looked up into the man's face. He was smiling. Well, it might have been a smile but to Amy it seemed more like a sneer. He had a cold look in his eyes which caused a shiver to run up her spine. Something about this man seemed familiar.

"It's okay. Maybe you can help me? I'm looking for my son. He's in the band."

"We're all just now getting out. Practice ran late today."

The man's smile faded, "I was hoping I'd find him here."

"Well, you can see if he's inside."

He shrugged, "I wouldn't know where to begin."

"I'd try the band room. It's really easy to find."

"Ok, where is it? I'm not exactly familiar with this place."

"It's the big room next to the gym. I'd help you, but my ride will be here soon."

"It's okay. I'm pretty sure I can find a gym. I'm glad you crashed into me miss...", he held out his hand.

She stared at it uneasily for a second, but decided to shake his hand anyway. "Amy", she said, "Amy Juergens."

"Amy", said a voice that clearly belonged to her little sister.

"Ashley! What are you doing here?"

"Uh, we're here to take you home. We've been waiting for you forever."

"You must be Amy's little sister", the man said offering his hand to Ashley.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" she asked staring at his hand as if it was infected with a disease.

"Ashley", her sister said in a reprimanding tone, "that was rude."

"It's okay", said the man, "Your sister and I have been getting acquainted."

"Not too acquainted I hope."

"Ashley!"

"That's my cue to leave. Thanks again Amy. Ashley...it was nice meeting you."

"Yeah..Who are you?" Ashley asked.

"Oh you can just call me Bob", the man said and continued up the steps.

"I could probably tell you where your son is if I knew his name", Amy called after him.

"It's okay. I think I found what I need", he gave her a big grin and walked off towards the school.

"Okay he's a freak", Ashley said.

"No he's not. He was really nice." Something about the man did seem creepy, but Amy wasn't going to admit to her sister that she was right.

"Didn't mom and dad ever tell you not to talk to strangers?"

Amy rolled her eyes, "shut up." They walked down the steps to their mother's van and got inside.

"Hey", Anne greeted, "what took you so long?"

"We got out of band practice late", Amy said buckling her seat belt.

"And then she chatted up old man weirdo", Ashley added.

"That is so gross. I was not chatting him up. I was trying to help him find his son because unlike you I'm not rude to everyone I meet."

"And unlike you my body won't be on the six o' clock news one day."

"Enough you two", Anne scolded and then started the car. The girls remained quiet for the rest of the drive home. The image of the stranger immediately faded from their thoughts.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fight

**I'm now rewriting the story. but I have writer's block at the moment. Anyway, this is what I came up with. I had a hard time trying to end this chapter so I hope everything is easy to understand. Oh, and their dad moved out a week ago.  
**

**Thank you again for reading!**

_Chapter 4: The Fight_

Once they got home that afternoon the girls started upstairs to their room.

"Oh before I forget your dad wants to go out tonight", their mom called after them.

The girls froze in their footsteps. It had been a week since their dad moved out. Amy was still angry that her parents decided to go through with the divorce. When her dad lived in the garage there was hope that he and her mom would work out their problems. Now, it looked like any hopes the girls had of living in the house with both parents again was hopeless.

"Why", Amy asked.

"Because he wants to spend some time with you."

"What about you?"

"I have...other plans."

"She has a date", Ashley said looking at Amy.

"No", Anne corrected, "not a date...dinner with a friend."

"And this friend is a man."

"Well, yes."

"I can't believe this. It's like you and dad aren't even trying anymore", Amy said.

"We did try...it didn't work...and now we're handling this in the best way that we can"

"You didn't even attend counseling."

"Some marriages just don't work out Amy."

"Is that why you won't let me marry Ben?"

"I think that's my cue", Ashley interrupted swinging her bookbag over her shoulder, "just let me know when dad gets here". Her mother nodded. She went upstairs to her room. Amy and Anne waited until her door was shut to continue what was likely to be a fight between them. Anne sighed and walked over to the sink and started doing the dishes. She was hoping that Amy would go to her room too, but the girl just stood there staring at her mother and waiting for an answer.

"Mom?" Amy demanded.

Anne finally spoke."I won't let you marry Ben because I think that you are both too young."

"Ben's dad supports us", Amy said and started to load the dirty dishes that her mother was piling on the counter into the dishwasher.

"Amy, we are your parents and we say no."

"Mom, if you haven't noticed I'm about to be a parent myself. Why can't you start treating me like an adult."

Her mother glanced at her, "Do I have to remind you of what happened the last time you tried to act like an adult?"

"I know I messed up."

"Exactly. I'm not going to let you mess up again", Anne said pulling the clean container of silverware out of the dishwashed and handing it to Amy.

"I don't believe this", Amy said taking it from her and opening the drawer where they kept the silverware, "it's like you are blaming your failed marriage on me."

"That's not what I'm trying to do. I just want you to be ready to get married."

"I am ready and it's my choice", Amy said throwing a handful of spoons into the drawer.

"Amy, you have no idea how much time and effort it takes to make a marriage work."

"I guess you'd know all about that seeing as how you're divorcing dad and all."

Anne stopped washing the plate she was holding and turned to look at her daughter who was looking back at her, "This isn't easy for me you know."

"Yeah, I can tell your crushed. Don't you have a date tonight?"

"That's it!" She yelled angrily throwing the plate back into the sink with such force that it cracked into pieces, but she didn't notice. Amy had never made her this angry. " Do not talk to me like that young lady! You have no idea what I've been through with your father! You think you are grown up just because you are having a baby at 15 years old?! There is so much more to being an adult than you realize. Are you ready to pay bills?! Buy a house?! Get a job?!"

"Ben said I wouldn't have to do those things if I married him. He said his dad could take care of it", Amy replied smirking at her mother.

"You know I've tried to be patient with you Amy. I really have, but you need to hear this. All you've done for the past few months is complain about how its everyone's fault that you are pregnant but your own. You made a choice. Stop expecting everyone to take responsibility for your mistakes. You wanted to be treated like an adult? Get a job and make the money to support your child instead of expecting your father and I or someone else to do it."

"Well, if I'm such a burden on you and dad. Then maybe my son and I will go somewhere else", she threw the container containing the remainder of the silverware on the floor. Forks spoons and knives landed everywhere. Then, not caring to see her mother's reaction to what she had just done, Amy stormed up the stairs to her room and slammed the door behind her.


	5. Chapter 5: Letting Go

**I decided to write a chapter focused on George, Anne and Ashley while I figure out where to go with the story.**

**Thanks for reading!!! A new update soon!!!  
**

_**Chapter 5: Letting go  
**_

Amy spent the rest of the afternoon sulking in her room. The sun had gone down before she heard from her mother again. "Amy? Ame?" Amy refused to answer her.

"You're dad's here." Amy still didn't respond. "Okay, well your sister and I are leaving. I'll lock the door on my way out." She went downstairs to join her daughter and George in the kitchen.

"Is she coming?" George asked.

"No", Anne told him and then seeing the disappointed look on his face she added, "but it's not you. She and I had a fight earlier and I think she's still mad at me."

Ashley gave a frustrated sigh, "She always ruins everything."

"No. It's okay. You guys can go. I think I'll just cancel my date", she said in a disappointed tone leaning against the counter and putting her head in her hands.

George raised his eyebrows, "You have a date? With who?"

"None of your business", she said looking up at him. A car horn sounded outside. "He's here."

"I guess you better tell him that-", George stopped. He looked at his wife for a minute. By the disappointed expression on her face he could tell that she actually was looking forward to going out with whoever was waiting in the car. "You're going", he finished sadly.

Anne and Ashley looked at him. Both were shocked. "What?" they asked together.

"You should go. Have some fun."

"I-I don't really want to leave Amy alone."

"She'll be here when you get back. You both need a chance to cool down anyway", he said picking up her purse off the table and handing it to her.

"I guess a few hours wouldn't hurt", Anne said accepting it from him. The three of them walked out the door grabbing their coats on the way. As they stepped outside, Anne's date honked his car horn impatiently. His black car was parked in the street.

"I'm coming", Anne called to him. She locked the front door and then turned to George and Ashley, "I better go. We're going to be late."

"I don't get to meet him", George asked.

Anne laughed, "What? No!"

"Maybe when he proposes", George joked.

"Haha. Not funny. Be home earlier okay. It is a school night."

"What's his name?"

"Why?"

"I just want to know who I'm going to be sharing my daughters with."

Anne groaned, "Okay. I'll see you guys later then." She rushed off towards her date's car.

"Okay. You kids be good!" George called. Anne gave him an annoyed look before getting into the car. He grinned, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do", he waved at them as they drove off.

George nudged Ashley, "You've been quiet tonight. Are you okay?"

"I just don't get it", Ashley said.

"What", her father asked looking at her.

"You had the chance to talk her into staying but you didn't."

"I know."

"How could you let her go off with someone else?"

"Because...I don't want to hurt your mother anymore Ashley. She deserves to be happy and if i can't give her that...then someone else should have the chance to ."'

"You're really just going to give up? Don't you love her anymore?"

"Of course I do that's why I'm letting her go. I want to do something that isn't selfish for once."

"Wow dad, you picked a great time to grow a conscience."

"Yeah", he smiled, "tell me about it."

"If she marries him I'm not calling him dad."

George laughed and put an arm around his daughter, "That's all I ask kiddo." The two of them walked off to his car.


	6. Chapter 6: The Kidnapping

Hey you guys! I know it's been a little bit since I updated but I've been swamped with school stuff. I finally managed to find time to write this chapter though. It was a hard one because I'm not used to writing suspense scenes or violence. I'm not exactly satisfied with it but it's all I can come up with at the moment. I tried to avoid a lot of violence. Anyway, I hope you like it! Thanks again for reading!!!!

Amy watched her dad's car leave from the window. It was starting to rain outside. She stood watching for a minute as it fell. Her mind dwelled on the events of her day. Her phone rang suddenly interrupting her thoughts. She glanced at the screen which read Ben. She sighed and stared at it for a moment as it rang wondering if she should answer it. Lately, she had felt smothered by his attentiveness towards her. He reminded her of a leech rather than a boyfriend . The phone stopped ringing. She knew he would call again. He always did.

Ring! Ring!

She took a deep breath and answered it, "Hi Ben."

"Hey. I tried to call you."

"I know. I was...in the bathroom", she said trying to sound convincing.

"Oh. How are you?"

"Not so great. My mom and I had a fight."

"I'm sorry."

"It's no big deal. She's gone right now anyway. Everyone is."

"At least that will give you some time to clear your head."

"I guess."

"So do you want some company?"

"No it's okay. I think I'm just going to make a sandwich and watch some tv."

"Are you sure? I could bring over ice cream", he suggested.

Her stomach growled in response to his question. "If you really want to", she said.

"Of course I want to. Do you have a preference?"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Great", she thought to herself, "who could be knocking at her door in weather like this?"

"Amy?" Ben's voice rang out from the other end of the line.

"What?" she asked suddenly remembering she was still on the phone.

"Are you okay? You didn't answer my question?"

"What question?"

"I asked what flavor ice cream you wanted."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Um, surprise me. I have to go", she said quickly.

"Okay, I lo-", she shut the phone before he could finish his sentence and hurried down the stairs curious to know who was at her door. She opened it surprised to find the man whom she had met earlier today standing in front of her.

"Oh", he said giving her a smile, "hello again. It's Amy right? Remember me? I'm Bob."

"I remember. Is there something I can help you with", she asked starting at him suspiciously.

"Well, yeah. Actually, I was on my way to see a friend when my car died. I was wondering if I could use your phone." Amy peered around him into the street for a sign of his car. "Oh", he said sensing her suspicion, "its down the road a little ways. I'm so glad your home. I've been walking around in this rain asking for help, but people around here don't seem to want to open their doors to strangers."

"I'm sorry. I wish there was something I could do, but I'm not allowed to have people inside when my parents aren't home."

Bob's smile fell from his face, "Yeah...I should've known", he said in a disappointed tone of voice. "It's okay. I'm sure I can find someone. Thank you anyway." He started back down the walkway.

Amy started to shut the door but stopped as an image of the poor man lying in the hospital with pneumonia came to her mind. "Wait", she called to him. He turned around. "I guess it wouldn't hurt for you to make one quick call", she said stepping back to allow him inside.

He smiled as he walked past her. "Thanks. You know you're pretty special Amy. There aren't many people who would let a complete stranger in their house, especially if they were worried about what the stranger might do to them."

Amy slowly shut the door behind him suddenly wishing that it was with him on the other side of the door. A chill ran up her spine as she looked into his cold dark eyes. He smiled suddenly, "I'm joking. So where's the phone?" he asked rubbing his hands together and looking around.

"In there", Amy said trying to hide the feeling of fear that had suddenly swept through her. She pointed a shaky finger in the direction of the kitchen. "Oh. I've got a friend coming over", she added.

"This won't take long", he said smiling at her. Although, it seemed more like a sneer in Amy's opinion. He turned and walked off towards the kitchen. Amy walked up the stairs. She couldn't shake the feeling that she should be scared of Bob. She walked into her room and closed the door. Her first thought was to call someone but then she realized that they may think she was being paranoid. She also didn't want to get in trouble for disobeying her parent's rules while they were away.

She took a deep breath and put her cellphone in her pocket. "Okay, get it together Amy. If he was going to hurt you he would have done it already", she told herself, "there's nothing to be worried about." She heard the front door open and yet she didn't move. Her stomach growled. "Ugh. This is ridiculous", she said aloud. She was starving and it sounded like Bob had left. She flung open her bedroom door and walked down the stairs. A heavy blast of wind hit her as she stepped into the hall. The door ahead of her was hanging wide open. "It's just the wind", she assured herself going to shut it, but stopped when she heard the sound of rustling in the kitchen.

"Bob", she called out in a shaky voice. She could feel her heart racing as crept slowly towards the kitchen. Every step felt heavy as if her feet had suddenly turned to lead. She took a deep breath and flipped on the light to look around. It was empty. Bob was gone. She let out a relieved sigh.

The next few moments went by in a flash. Something hard and solid struck her across the back of her head and caused her to fall hard against the floor. She tried to gasp but the impact of the fall had knocked the breath out of her. Tears formed in her eyes . Her head felt like it had been split into two pieces. She tried to move, but couldn't muster the strength to lift herself. As she glanced around dizzy and disoriented trying to work out what happened, she heard someone call out her name.

"Amy?"

It was the first time she had actually been relieved to hear Ben's voice. "Ben", she called out weakly.

"Amy?" Ben called again.

Then, his phone rang. "Hello", he answered, "okay dad. I just stopped by to see Amy. My homework is done. Can't you have the help do the dishes? No sir I wasn't being a smart mouth. I'm on my way", he hung up the phone.

She heard the sound of a door close, a car started, and he was gone. Tears started to roll down her cheeks. The pain in her head was getting worse as she tried desperately to keep her eyes open. Darkness was starting to surround her. The last thing she was able to make out was the shape of a figure standing over her and then everything faded to black.


	7. Chapter 7: 3 AM

**Hey you guys! Thank you for reading and reviewing! **

Chapter 7

Ricky slowly opened the door of his car and stepped out onto the pavement. A gust of cold wind blew causing a sudden chill to run through him. He held tightly to the bundle of lillies he was holding with one  
hand and stuffed his other hand in his coat pocket. He looked around taking a moment to breathe in the cool crisp night air around him. His eyes focused at the top of the hill in front of him where the moon was shining its brightest. He started to climb with each step feeling heavier than the first. The light of the moon guided his way to the top of the hill where a patch of brightly colored flowers had been planted to mark the location of the gravestone looming over them. He knelt down to gently placed the lillies in front of it, then raised his eyes to behold the marker in front of him which read:

Amy Juergen's

1994-2009

devoted musician, promising poet, faithful daughter.

She would have made a great mother.

Ricky's eyes snapped open. "Amy!", he gasped jumping up from his pillow. He looked around bewildered, but saw nothing except the darkness of his room. Immeadiately, he snatched his phone off the nightstand beside him and started to search frantically for Amy's number. The time on the screen caught his eye. It was 3 am. He sat for a minute staring at her number which was still highlighted on the screen. It was too late to call her now and what for anyway? To tell her that he had a dream about her death? He couldn't begin to imagine what she would think of him. The idea sounded crazy even to Ricky "No", he thought placing his phone on his nightstand and laying back against the pillow. It was just a dream...probably a result of the gumbo he had at dinner. After all, spicy foods always had a weird effect on him. "She's fine. It was only a dream", he assured himself before drifting off into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Chapter 8: The Confrontation

Hi you guys! I know it's been awhile since I've updated. School is crazy, but I finally feel inspired to publish another chapter. Hopefully I can get these up quicker from now on! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. I'm so happy that you guys like it! I'll try my best to make sure that continues!

It was nearly lunchtime when Ricky arrived to school the next day. Normally, he would've stayed at home because the day was almost over. In fact, upon seeing his bloodshot eyes, disheveled hair, and pale face his foster mother had insisted on it, but he managed to waive her off . He didn't care about his appearance today. He didn't even care that he might get in trouble for being late. The dream he had the night before left him anxious. He couldn't stop wondering about its meaning or why he was he letting it bother him so much. All he really knew was once he saw Amy he would be free to get a good night's sleep and the sick feeling that had settled in his stomach as a result of the nightmare would disappear. His eyes searched the crowd of students who were gathering in the halls to prepare for lunch. She had to be here. There was no sign of her though. His first thought was to find Ben. Of course! Ben would know where she was. He immediately began to make his way through the crowd almost running into Adrian.

"Whoa", she said putting a hand out to stop him.

"Oh sorry", he mumbled trying to pass her.

She quickly grabbed his arm. "Wait, are you okay?"

"Yeah", Ricky said giving her the best smile he could muster, "Why wouldn't I be?"

She took a moment to survey his unkempt appearance, "You just look...not yourself", she finished in a obvious attempt to be nice.

"I didn't sleep well last night."

Her eyes lit up in response, "You sleep fine with me".

"I don't have time for this Adrian", he said hoping to avoid whatever invitation she was trying to send his way. There was only one thing on his mind right now. "Have you seen Amy?"

She looked taken aback by his rejection. "No. Why do you care", she snapped.

"Forget it", he said rolling his eyes and turning away from her.

She caught up with him, "I just meant that I thought you'd be asking about Grace since she is your girlfriend", she said with an emphasis on the words "your" and "girlfriend" as if Ricky needed to be reminded.

"I have other friends."

"I didn't know you considered Amy Juergens a friend." The bitter tone in her voice was obvious.

He stopped walking to face her. A hint of a smile played across his lips. "What are you jealous now?"

"Yes, because I'm dying to have your baby at 16 and screw up the rest of my life", she told him sarcastically.

"Yeah well don't worry. You'll never be that lucky."

"Lucky? That's what you think she is"?

Ricky shook his head in annoyance, "Like I said I don't have time for this." He turned away again, but she grabbed his arm to stop him. She looked sincere this time. "What's really going on with you?"

He snatched it back angrily. "I told you I didn't sleep well last night."

"Is that all?"

"You're missing lunch."

"It can wait."

He gave an exasperated sigh, "If I tell you will you leave me alone."

"Yes."

"I have a feeling that something is about to happen."

"Bad?"

"You said you'd leave me alone."

"Fine. You know you could try Mr. Molena's office. People say that Ben hangs out there a lot."

"Thanks", he said giving her a half smile. He started to walk in that direction.

"Ricky", she called to him. He turned around. "Whatevers bothering you...I hope it gets better".

He gave her another smile, "Me too." She walked off towards the courtyard. In a moment, Ricky was knocking on the door of Mr. Molena's office.

"Ricky", he said opening it. Ricky opened his mouth to speak but paused noticing that Mr. Molena wasn't alone. Anne Juergens was leaning against the wall of his office. Her face was streaked with tears. Amy's father was standing next to her. He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder. Both of them were looking at him. "I can come back", Ricky said taking a step back from the scene.

George spoke up, "No, I think he should stay". He took a step towards Ricky, but Anne held him back.

"What is this", Ricky asked in disbelief.

Mr. Molena gave a deep sigh, "Maybe you'd better come in." He stepped back to allow Ricky inside and shut the door behind them. George was glaring daggers at Ricky.

"I guess you've met the Juergens", Mr. Molena said motioning to the red headed woman who gave him a tiny smile.

Ricky nodded, and looked back at Mr. Molena. He could feel George's eyes boring holes into the back of his head. "Amy hasn't been home since last night", the school counselor continued, "and her family is very worried about her."

"Do you happen to know anything about that?" George stepped in.

"No I don't. Amy and I don't really talk".

"Typical", George muttered.

Ricky turned around to face him. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Immediately, Anne whipped around to confront George. The expression on her face was livid. "It's not his fault. He's just a kid. Try to remember that this isn't about you!" George scowled but didn't say anything.

Ricky could barely believe it. Amy's mother was defending him..against her father. For some reason, having Amy's mother on his side even if it was for only a brief second, gave Ricky a feeling of confidence.

"Maybe I should ask the questions?", Mr. Molena said giving the couple a wary look. He turned to Ricky. "Ricky", he began. There was a sympathetic tone in his voice. By the expression on his face, Ricky could tell he was feeling bad about making apart of this drama. "I don't know Amy very well, but I do know that her situation has caused some controversy in the school. Can you tell me if there's anyone who might harbour feelings of dislike towards Amy..any enemies that she may have?"

"Like your friends", George put in.

"None of them want to hurt Amy", Ricky said glaring at George.

"What about your girlfriends? I heard you get around".

Ricky could feel his face getting hot. He looked angrily at Mr. Molena. "Can he do this?"

The counselor ignored it. "What about Amy's friends?", he asked calmly.

"I don't know. We don't hang out. Amy's sort of...quiet. She has her own crowd. You know, why don't you ask Ben? He's her boyfriend. He probably knows more about her than I do".

"We did and now we're asking you", George said.

"More like an interrogating ", Ricky muttered heatedly.

"Where were you last night?" George demanded ignoring his statement.

"I was on a date with my girlfriend."

"Can she tell us that?"

"You think I'm lying?", Ricky asked, his voice rising. He clenched his fists.

"I think your a punk kid who's capable of anything." Both of them were unaware of how dangerously close they were to each other.

"Stop it!", Anne cried stepping in between them.

Mr. Molena had risen to his feet. His face was a mixture of shock and concern. "George, I'm not even sure if I can legally let you do..whatever your doing..without his parents present."

"What about our daughter?" George demanded.

"We're going to figure out everything. I promise", Mr. Molena answered calmly.

"Ricky", Anne spoke up. She tried to seem calm but her voice was shaky. A fresh new batch of tears were visible in her eyes, "we just want to find our daughter. Is there any information you could give us that might be helpful?"

"No", he said bitterly.

"He's lying", George yelled.

"I would never hurt Amy or my baby", Ricky shouted at him and flung open the door with such force that it knocked hard again the wall. He stepped out, letting it slam loudly behind him. The hall was empty. The bell had rang without him even realizing it. Anyway, he preferred that no one see him like this. He didn't think he had ever been so furious in his entire life which included the time George had called him a worthless piece of trash. He could feel his face burning with anger. He was breathing so hard now that it hurt. He leaned against a wall in an attempt to calm down. Anger wasn't the only thing he felt. He was afraid. Amy was gone. No one knew where she was or even how she disappeared. Did she run away...or worse...? Ricky shook his head. He didn't even want to think about the "or worse" part. His thoughts reverted back to the nightmare that had kept him awake the previous night. What if it had been a sign of what was to come? He put his head in his hands running them through his hair. A few seconds, later he heard a door slamming again. He looked up balling his fists ready for another confrontation with George, but was surprised to see that it was Anne. She held a pink slip out to him.

"Mr. Molena told me to give you this so you don't get in trouble with your teachers for not going to class."

"Thanks", he said taking it from her.

"I'm sorry about what happened in there. George is just worried about Amy. We all are. This has never happened to us before."

"I'm sorry", Ricky said hoping she could see that he meant it.

"It's not your fault. If anyone is to blame its me. We had a fight before she left", her voice was breaking,"I haven't even got the chance to tell her that I'm sorry ."

He suddenly remembered his own fight with Amy suddenly realizing what the fight had been about. "Mrs. Juergens-".

"Anne", she cut him off.

He continued, "I did talk to Amy yesterday. She said that someone had been calling her phone and threatening her."

Anne eyes widened in horror. By the confused expression on her face, he could tell that it was hard for her to grasp how anyone would want to hurt someone as sweet as Amy. It was even hard for him to understand it. "Did she say anything else", Anne finally asked.

"No." Ricky looked away from her speechless. He could sense that the "or worse" factor was about to come into play. He tried to think of something else in an attempt to take his mind off of the situation, but it was hard knowing that he may never see his friend or his baby again especially in light of this new information.

Thank you for telling me."

"I don't know how much help I was."

"No, you've done a lot." She paused suddenly. A look of remorse swept over her face as she looked at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think about how much this might be upsetting you."

"It's okay", he said trying to avoid her eyes.

"Are you okay?"

He look at her surprised to see that she was asking the question in earnest. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, well I better go back in there before George tears your school counselor's head off".

Ricky gave a slight laugh. "Bye", Anne said turning away.

"Bye", he replied. He glanced at the slip of paper in his hand. Class seemed unimportant now. He was tired, and the sick feeling in his stomach had gotten worse. He balled up the slip and let it fall from his hand onto the hard floor. Then, he lifted himself off the wall and headed for home. The only thing he could do now was wait.


End file.
